


痛

by Jade_Suu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu
Summary: 对于一个超级英雄来说，受伤、战损都如同家常便饭一般稀松平常。今夜翱翔在哥谭市上空的，是那对最初的活力双雄——





	痛

【BruceDick】痛

文／桃生爱

对于一个超级英雄来说，受伤、战损都如同家常便饭一般稀松平常。

今夜翱翔在哥谭市上空的，是那对最初的活力双雄——为了代替被重感冒击倒的提姆，迪克在布鲁德海文的工作结束之后，就马不停蹄地赶到了哥谭和布鲁斯一起夜巡。

俗话说择日不如撞日，相请不如偶遇。今晚，他们十分“幸运的”遇上了两位老朋友——毒藤女和小丑女。当他们接到戈登局长的消息时，这两个女性犯罪者正在洗劫一家珠宝店……啊，女人们，永远无法抗拒那些闪闪发光的东西。

于是他们不得不一边小心着艾薇的花粉，一边警醒着哈莉的不按常理出牌。正当那些细碎的粉红色花粉蒸腾起烟雾来遮蔽了他们的视线时，哈莉挥舞着一把短小的匕首刺向蝙蝠侠的后背，而察觉到她有此意向的夜翼毫不犹豫地就扑过去，替他的搭档结结实实地挡住了这一刀，刀子从他的左边胸口笔直地割开来，划破了紧身衣，但夜翼对此不为所动，他一步不退，抬手挥舞起短棍击退了妄图逼近的哈莉。

“嘶——”当小丑女后跳退去时，夜翼捂住胸口忍不住倒抽一口气——他受伤了，而痛感仿佛迟来了那么十几秒，锋利的刀刃在他的胸口划出一道血痕甚至还割破了乳尖，不过刀伤尚浅也没有伤及要害，这点小小的皮肉伤对身经百战的夜翼来说还不足为患。可不幸的是，他的制服遭遇了难以磨灭的损伤——为了活动方便设计的轻薄紧身衣并不如同蝙蝠侠战衣一般坚韧，胸口的部分被从左到右彻底的割开，几乎将夜翼的整片胸膛都暴露在空气中，紧绷的布料边缘微微陷入将整块肌肉的形状都挤出来，这使得一时间夜翼制服像极了时下女孩子们之间流行的开胸款式的毛衣。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈甜心，你的样子看起来性感毙了！”哈莉发出尖锐的笑声。“满意我为你设计的新造型吗宝贝？”

“喔好极了——看起来我的制服要变成今秋流行款式了！”夜翼忍不住有些气恼地接口道。

“夜翼，专心！”蝙蝠侠一边躲过艾薇的藤蔓类植物的扫绊一边向他发出指示。

“是是是，You’re the boss~”夜翼一边应着，一边重新发起攻势……

===============================================================================

正所谓魔高一尺道高一丈，正义终将战胜邪恶！所以这场战斗的结果可想而知……虽然费了点功夫，又在身上各处造出来些破口，但他们还是成功地将毒藤女和小丑女抓住并交到了戈登局长手上。

“上帝啊，年轻人，你这样子如果再糟糕一点恐怕我就不得不以有伤风化的罪名拘捕你了。”戈登看着制服上半身已然毫无遮挡作用且大腿处也有几处制服撕破了的夜翼打趣道。

“哈哈，非常有趣吉姆……”迪克干巴巴地笑了两声，“我能说什么呢？其实小丑女时尚眼光不错，也许我会引领潮流——嘿！蝙蝠侠你去哪儿？等等我——”

他甚至来不及和戈登局长道别就匆忙地追上蝙蝠侠的脚步钻进蝙蝠车的副驾驶，他还没来得及坐稳，车子就绝尘而去。

好吧……对于蝙蝠侠差点将他扔下的行为迪克只能暗自叹口气。他有些尴尬地揉揉鼻子，如果不是因为自己的搭档皱着眉板着脸像是一尊冷冰冰的大理石雕像的话，他倒是很愿意继续开几个关于战损的小玩笑的。

回程的路上蝙蝠侠一言不发，他皱着眉（他向来如此）目不斜视，嘴角弯着不悦的弧度向下。迪克只能用余光偷偷瞧他，同时一件一件事地回忆着自己今晚是否哪里惹了黑暗骑士不高兴。然而，他左思右想也没有理出什么头绪，这让他不由得感到有些迷茫和挫败。

车子驶进蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠侠从蝙蝠车里跳出来就好似迫不及待一般走向他的电脑开始敲敲打打。迪克一边思考着刚才的问题，一边慢悠悠地钻出车子，蝙蝠洞的阴冷让他不自觉的打了个冷颤，这才让他反应过来，此时此刻的他正经历着也许是他超级英雄生涯中最尴尬的战损。

“GOOD LORD！迪克少爷——”在见识到迪克的制服的破损程度时，早已恭候在蝙蝠洞内的韦恩家兢兢业业的管家先生忍不住发出惊叹，“您这是被绞肉机卷过了吗？”

“嘿——别讽刺我了阿福，没那么严重……”迪克顽皮地冲老管家眨了眨眼，“我相信你会帮我拯救这件制服的不是吗~不过说真的，有吃的吗？我快饿扁了~”

“好的少爷，看起来我有必要为您准备点热可可，以免您和提摩西少爷一样患上感冒。”老管家摇着头，从暗道离开了蝙蝠洞，迪克知道等一下他就会为他们准备好热可可和三明治来填饱他照看多年的男孩们饥肠辘辘的肚子，这可爱的老人家！

把自己的多米诺面具随手放在一边，迪克悄悄地从蝙蝠侠的座椅后面探出头，布鲁斯已经摘下了他的面罩，钴蓝色的眼睛紧盯着电脑屏幕，在屏幕的荧荧反光下显得他整个人分外冷峻。

“所以说能告诉我今晚我哪儿惹到你了吗？”迪克尽量用轻松的语气开口问道，他许久没见布鲁斯，并不想和他吵起来。

“没有。”布鲁斯没回头，他还是目不斜视地紧盯着电脑屏幕上显示的一些无关痛痒的监控录像。

“嘿，我下班之后赶了23英里的路可不是为了看你这幅表情的，我了解你布鲁斯，当你露出这幅表情时就说明你在生气。”迪克抱起手臂倚在电脑操作台边上，然后又因为触到伤口龇牙咧嘴地站好，重新换了个叉腰而立的姿势，并摆出一副“别想瞒过我”的强硬表情。“你就……简单点告诉我我做错了什么？是因为我回应了哈莉的玩笑吗？”

“什——不——”布鲁斯皱着眉迅速回头，却因为距离过近差点一头撞上迪克的胸膛，这让他脸上瞬间闪过一丝促狭。他抬头注视着迪克的眼睛，表情还是那样看不出喜怒——完美的蝙蝠侠式扑克脸。

“现在我们开始交谈了，”迪克也微微皱着眉，态度不自觉地有些咄咄逼人，“如果说我没惹你生气，那么到底是因为什么让你这一晚上对我不理不睬的？”

“……你不该去为我挡刀的，我可以应对。”布鲁斯沉吟了片刻，最终他还是将视线转回到电脑屏幕上，仿佛屏幕上的数据是此刻的头等大事，“你不应该把自己置身险境。”

“你在开玩笑吗？”迪克瞪大了眼睛，全然不顾破损的制服和微微渗血的刀伤拍了拍胸口，“这甚至都没有我小时候受的伤严重。”

“别再让伤口变得严重了——去擦药！另外，我不是在说你受伤的严重程度，”布鲁斯似乎不太愿意同迪克继续争论这个问题，但他还是转过身来面向迪克，紧蹙的眉头透露出他的焦虑不耐，他的目光扫过迪克赤裸的胸口，在注意到迪克那两根亮蓝色的手指扶过的带着血痕的蜜色肌肤后，他轻声咳了一下欲盖弥彰地移开了视线继续说道，“你把你的生命看得太轻了。”

“哦拜托——别对我上纲上线的。”迪克挫败地仰起头，发出无奈的呻吟声，“这点伤根本就不算什么！你知道的布鲁斯，我甚至可以为你而死！”

布鲁斯感到莫名的心火上涌——没错，迪克总是这样，他总是优先考虑别人，而把自己的生死置之度外。当迪克冲他大喊出这句话时布鲁斯感到自己的五脏六腑都抽痛了一下。内疚、焦虑、恐惧这一系列不应该由蝙蝠侠感受到的情绪悄然无声地出现，并狡猾地蔓延至胸腔深处，在他的左心室那里狠狠地剜了一下。迪克总是会毫不犹豫的为他牺牲奉献，他一向得益于迪克的善良和软心肠，他也知道迪克会毫无保留地爱他，而他也同样爱着他的男孩。想起迪克的笑容会让他感到仿佛唇稍都涌上甘甜的喜悦，而若是想到如果有一天他将会失去迪克——永远的失去……而造成这一切的都是因为他的教导。这种想法令他倍感焦灼和惶恐！

“我不需要你为我去死！”想到这里布鲁斯不由得提高了音量，抬起头来视线正好捕捉到迪克脸上转瞬即逝的错愕和受伤。他暗地里咂舌，猜想自己的不善言辞让迪克把这句话的意思误解为自己不需要他了……但布鲁斯的本意并非如此，他从来不想伤害迪克——他试图向迪克表达他对自己来说有多么重要，却好像适得其反。于是布鲁斯重重地叹了口气，平息了一下自己急火一样燃烧的情绪，他站起身来看着迪克，“我是说，我从不需要或者说从不希望你们任何一个人为我去死——你应该知道的，迪克。你不应该把我的命看得比你自己的更重要。你已经做的很好了！迪克……你从未令我失望过，从来没有。”

迪克难以置信地注视着布鲁斯的眼睛，好像是要反复确认这样坦诚的吐露心声的句子确是出自他向来缄默的搭档之口。在捕捉到布鲁斯目光里的柔和时，迪克仿佛听见了自己的心脏融化成一滩的声音，他向来都是个软心肠的人，在面对布鲁斯的坦诚时则更甚。

“哦~你一直在思考这个吗？”迪克放软了语气低声道，随即又轻声笑了起来，“你知道，我向来无法抗拒你的坦诚。”

“……”布鲁斯不可置否的沉默，迪克就继续说下去。

“……即便是没有我的那些时候，你也是布鲁斯·韦恩、是蝙蝠侠，但如果我没有遇见你，我也许就不会是现在的迪克·格雷森，更不会成为罗宾、成为夜翼——是你帮我将托尼·祖克绳之以法，你拯救了我布鲁斯，我现在拥有的一切都是你带给我的。”迪克垂眸，目光聚焦在布鲁斯制服胸口的蝙蝠标志上，“嘿！我是说，我可是你的搭档啊~是世界上最伟大的侦探蝙蝠侠一手培养出来的，而照看搭档的后背是我的使命——关于这点你没有什么值得自责的布鲁斯，这是我选择的道路而且我以此为傲！”他骄傲地仰起头，布鲁斯注意到他的男孩眼睛里洋溢着摄人心魄的光华，自信的、无比闪耀的。

“小时候第一次遇到你我就告诉自己‘嘿，这就是我想要成为的那种人’，我想和你一样，做一个英雄，去拯救什么人，去踢一些坏蛋的屁股。而成为英雄的过程中受点伤流点血不算什么——啊该死，我说不好，呃……总而言之、我是想说……放心吧伙计！你把我教得很好，你还没那么容易就失去我的。”

听到这话，布鲁斯感觉自己仿佛平静了下来，脑海里自我防御机制的堤坝仿佛被洪水冲垮，  
他不由自主地靠近迪克，想要更多的向他倾吐心声。

“事实上迪克，”他沉声说，“实际上很多年前，并不是我像你说的那样拯救了你，而是我被你拯救了。”

迪克抬起头用他婴儿蓝色的眼睛注视着布鲁斯的，他们四目相接，就像天空与海洋彼此凝视。

布鲁斯看见迪克眼中有信任，有期待……他几乎要陷入那双热情的、纯真的眼睛里，此时此刻，他们离的很近，近到几乎连彼此的呼吸都缠绕在一起。他突然感觉到口干舌燥，他听见自己声音喑哑地从喉咙中挤出。

“——现在你仍然在拯救我，每天都是。”

也许是距离刚好，也许是因为牵扯在他们彼此眸光中的某种吸引力。布鲁斯话音刚落就感觉到唇上温热——迪克，自他麾下成长起来的、他完美的男孩，正踮起脚轻轻地吻他，而只消片刻，他便就此沉沦。

起初只是浅尝辄止的轻吻，几秒钟之后却变得热烈起来。

迪克张开双唇，似乎是邀请布鲁斯的唇舌进犯，布鲁斯抬手捏住迪克的下颚，品尝着迪克带着被在初秋的夜风浸润过的微凉双唇，当他轻咬迪克的下唇时，他的男孩喉咙中咕哝出了被弄痛时发出的软绵绵的呻吟，狡猾的舌尖翻弄着划过对方的上颚，引得迪克微微颤抖，布鲁斯偷偷睁开眼，看着迪克认真的闭着眼同他接吻的样子，这让男人忍不住心生愉悦和爱怜。

——迪克已经不再是当年的小男孩了。  
——他变得更加出色，当然，也变得极富有魅力……

当这一吻恋恋不舍地结束时，迪克扶着布鲁斯的胸口微微喘息，那两条蓝色的手指触碰着蝙蝠侠标志，在蝙蝠洞巨型的电脑屏幕反光下竟显得十分具有视觉冲击。布鲁斯心下偷偷觉得这幅画面性感极了。

“你的伤口……”布鲁斯开口，却惊讶于自己声音的干涩促狭，“快去擦药。”

“唔……”迪克咕哝着，对他的指使不为所动，只是仰起头轻轻舔了舔自己因为刚刚的吻变得湿热的下唇，他眯起眼睛看着布鲁斯，声音里带上了一丝试探性的引诱，“也许——也许这点小伤不需要上药……”

接下来迪克所说的话令布鲁斯瞳孔骤缩，他确信自己听到，他的男孩带着一点期待和邀请的意味轻声说——

“——这点小伤口，只要舔舔就没事了。”

===============================================================================

——这一切都太疯狂了！

当布鲁斯圈着迪克的腰，把他按在电脑操作台前用舌尖舔舐着他胸口的刀伤时，这句话从他脑海中闪过。且不说他们正在蝙蝠洞里，而且他甚至连制服都不曾脱下就开始和迪克亲热，更别提他们还要冒着被那位亲爱的老管家发现的危险。这种近乎偷情的快感让布鲁斯感到指尖都带着几分兴奋的颤栗。

迪克正坐在电脑操作台上，双手支在操作台的边缘，从他肩头蔓延至手臂延伸至手指的蓝色在电脑的光亮照映下像是两条闪电。他双颊泛着潮红难掩兴奋，双手的指尖紧紧扣着操作台的边缘部分。他身姿曼妙地往前略微拱起腰，让自己能够更靠近布鲁斯，同时后背又不依靠冰凉的墙壁。

迪克所受的刀伤并不深，但是由于刀锋锐利还是出了一点血，布鲁斯能尝到唇舌间血的铁腥味。他握着迪克的腰，舌尖沿着伤口横贯的方向从左到右挪动着，舔舐着破掉的皮肤，偶尔还在伤口旁边留下几个蜻蜓点水般的浅吻。

“嗯——”每当粗粝炙热的舌尖触碰到伤口，奇妙的痛觉和湿热过后感受到的清凉都让迪克忍不住抽气。他轻咬着下唇，仰起头眉心微蹙，这奇妙的痛觉好似一股电流窜上脊髓，在颅腔内炸开烟花。迪克下意识地伸出长腿勾在布鲁斯腰间，这让两个人下半身更加贴近，隔着薄薄的一层紧身衣，迪克甚至能感受到两人的性器官暧昧地摩擦着，而这则让他感到更加的兴奋。他想要更多——想要布鲁斯更多的触碰他、弄疼他……

“很疼吗？”腰间盘着一双柔韧有力的腿，还随着自己的动作时不时收紧，于是布鲁斯停下了唇舌间的动作抬起头看着迪克。

“不——没关系的。”迪克无所谓地笑笑。虽然蝙蝠洞内空气很凉，但是他的鼻尖上却微微带着薄汗。他摇摇头，抬起一只胳膊搭在布鲁斯肩上，热烈地注视着对方，眼中流淌着浓得化不开的情欲，“事实上，我有点享受这种感觉，上帝保佑，我可能真的有那么一点受虐狂……”

他有些挫败地低下头去，布鲁斯顺着他的目光看着两人紧贴在一起的下半身，迪克的性器半勃，将紧身衣顶起一块，布鲁斯能看到深色的紧身衣似乎被濡湿了一小块——他十分确定迪克的紧身衣底下并没有穿着内裤！

“我想要你布鲁斯……”

“显而易见。”布鲁斯不由自主地弯起了嘴角，他自己都没察觉到的是，仅仅是看着迪克由于他的触碰就硬起来，是一件多么令他感到得意的事情。他伸出手用还带着手套的手指戳弄迪克已经硬起来的乳头，“那这里也喜欢吗？”

“唔嗯~~”受伤的乳尖被硬质的皮革制品不甚温柔地戳弄让迪克忍不住发出呜咽，他抬起由于情欲而变得湿漉漉的眼睛想要骂人，但他的卡在制服里的阴茎仿佛又硬了几分被禁锢得有些可怜。他不自觉地抬起屁股想要减轻这种不畅的感，却被布鲁斯先发制人地含住了乳头——

“嗯啊啊——”被刀子割伤的乳头遭到突如其来的吮吸，令迪克发出了饱含苦恼、痛楚却又掺杂了几分甜腻的呻吟声。声音大到偌大的蝙蝠洞都产生了空洞的回音，声音就像砸进水潭的石子一样扩散激起涟漪，迪克可以听到，洞内回荡着属于他自己的可以说是被爽到呻吟声，羞耻感和悖德感让他几乎是又硬了几分。

“布鲁斯……”他哑着嗓子低声唤着年长者的名字，他腰间发软忍不住浑身发颤，修长的手指插入布鲁斯的发间，不知道是想要将他拉开还是想要让他贴得更紧。“轻一点……”

布鲁斯丝毫不理会迪克的抗拒，他警示性地按了按迪克的腰侧，示意他不要乱动，同时往前挺动着腰，让自己的下身更加贴近压迫着迪克勃起兴奋的性器互相摩擦，即便是隔着制服，布鲁斯也能感受到迪克身体的热度，还有他究竟有多“性奋”。

灵活而又狡黠的舌尖勾过迪克乳头上的伤口，用唾液将那小巧的乳粒儿变得湿润，如果迪克没有受伤的话，布鲁斯打赌自己一定会稍加戏弄地咬他，而现在他却只是用嘴唇包裹住牙齿小心翼翼不会咬到迪克。他恶作剧一般地吮咬着那已经变得有些红肿的乳晕，用舌尖逗弄着挺立的乳头，用嘴唇抿着那里坏心眼地稍微拉起来……

“哈啊……布鲁斯、别只是碰一边……”迪克环着布鲁斯的脖颈在他耳边轻声祈求，他觉得自己已经整个人浸淫在欲望里，他的阴茎已经硬得不行，他能感受到布鲁斯每一次吮吸他的乳头时痛感伴随着快感让他的阴茎不停滴出前液。

“另一边也想要？”迪克微微颤抖的嗓音加上温热的气流弄得布鲁斯耳根发痒，那感觉好极了。

迪克几乎是迫不及待的点了头，然而他并没有从布鲁斯那里直接得到满足。

“想要的话你只能自己来了，因为我还有其他地方要照顾。”布鲁斯牵着迪克的右手，引导他自己抚弄自己右边的乳头，那两根蓝色的手指和蜜色的肌肤以及挺立的乳头相配让整个画面变得更加色情。

被迫换了一个半躺在操作台上的姿势，迪克口中衔着他被划破的制服上衣的上摆，让胸膛更多地暴露在布鲁斯面前，他右手的食指和中指夹着自己右边挺立的乳头玩弄着，而对他乖巧的表现十分满意的布鲁斯作为奖励在他肩颈上留下了几枚新鲜的吻痕。接下来就如同兑现承诺一般，布鲁斯架起迪克的双腿，托着他的屁股，满意地收拢手指感受着掌心温暖又有弹性的臀肉溢满指缝，他的食指顺着迪克的臀缝暧昧地上下滑动，每一寸滑动都让他怀中的躯体敏感地颤抖着。指尖隔着制服探索到后穴的位置，布鲁斯坏心地一边用唇舌逗弄迪克着迪克受伤的乳头一边屈起手指搔刮着迪克后穴的入口，甚至妄图隔着薄薄一层的夜翼制服将指尖探进去……

——这太超过了！

迪克挣扎起来，然而他整个人都身处下方，挣扎只让对方甜蜜的折磨来得更加深入，布鲁斯屈起膝盖，有意地顶弄着迪克被包裹在制服里的阴茎，制服的摩擦加上各方面快感的压迫，迪克发出像小动物一样短促的呜咽，然后他紧紧搂住布鲁斯的脖子像是抓住了救命的稻草一般，紧接着他就感觉到下腹一股热流，被前后夹击的快感引得他几乎眼前一黑。

他高潮了，并且全部射在制服里。

迪克埋首在布鲁斯颈间，他感觉自己现在一定脸红的像是被水煮过一般，这回他是绝对没法恬不知耻的把制服拿给阿福去补了！

布鲁斯任由男孩搂着他，几乎是过了一个世纪他拍拍迪克的手肘示意他松开自己。松开手的迪克几乎是瘫回了操作台上，他眯着眼睛仰起头，看着蝙蝠洞的洞顶，显然还沉浸在高潮后的迷茫中。

布鲁斯不作言语，他伸手褪下迪克制服紧身衣的裤子——他暗自庆幸迪克今天穿的是分体制服而不是连体的，天晓得那款会有多难脱……当他脱下迪克的裤子时他几乎要被眼前色情的场面所震惊！

哥谭甜心布鲁斯·韦恩有着丰富多彩的夜生活，即便如此他也不得不承认眼下的情形绝对是他所有性经历里最热辣的——迪克的阴茎因为刚刚射过一次而有些微微疲软，顶端呈现出漂亮的粉红色，湿漉漉的。他射出很多，那些半透明的白浊粘黏在他紧身衣的内侧，濡湿了他的大腿根部和耻毛，在布鲁斯把他的制服裤子拉下来时甚至牵出了情色的银丝……即便是身经百战的花花公子在看到这种场面都忍不住心火上涌。

“迪克，你现在看起来和失禁了一样……”布鲁斯强压下心头的欲火，他希望自己的声音听起来不要那么激动得像个二十岁的毛头小子。

“拜托——不要盯着看了布鲁斯，”迪克难堪地抬起双臂遮住自己的眼睛，“……你知道、我最近很忙，我、我是说，一直都没什么时间解决……”

迪克的声音越来越小，布鲁斯能看到他越来越红的耳根，这在他看来要了命的可爱。他把迪克的制服裤子褪到脚踝，推着迪克的腿，几乎将他对折过去，好在迪克拥有着出乎常人的柔韧性，布鲁斯满意地俯下身，舔上了那羞涩翕动着的小孔。

“布鲁斯！！不要舔——唔啊~~”被布鲁斯的行为惊到的迪克拒绝的话还没来得及说完，布鲁斯的舌尖就不容抗拒地沿着穴口的那圈肉旋转着挤压进去，甚至还模仿起性器抽送的方式。即便是迪克也是第一次在性事中被如此对待，他几乎是尖叫出来，酥麻的感觉直冲他的脑门，他感觉自己已经射过一次的阴茎几乎立刻抬头了，强烈的快感和强烈的羞耻心让他忍不住踢打起来，没有料到迪克会反应如此剧烈的布鲁斯差点被迪克一脚踢在肚子上，他赶忙停下用舌头侵犯迪克的后穴，立即伸手抓住迪克的脚踝。

“冷静迪克，这里没有润滑剂，不这么做你会受伤。”

“对不起，”迪克支支吾吾地道歉，“只是这太刺激了布鲁斯，我没办法忍耐……”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉，决定用温和一点的方式对待他们的第一次，他摘掉手套，将两根手指伸进迪克口中逗弄着他的舌头，滑过敏感的上颚。迪克乖巧温顺地将那两根手指舔湿，甚至连指缝都没放过。唾液自他唇角流出，滴淌在他的胸口上，流过蜜色的肌肤上胸口浅浅的刀伤泛着水红色的淤痕。迪克眼角带着湿润的玫红色，他十分希望自己吞咽布鲁斯手指的样子不会像个饥渴的婊子。

被充分舔湿的手指最终还是挤进迪克的臀缝，探进那羞涩紧致的穴口。被异物侵入的感觉令迪克感到不适，而且那两根手指还肆意地屈起搔刮着肠壁，他试探性地往后挪动自己的屁股逃离，但手指又不紧不慢地追上来，还比上一次进入得更深。

“唔——好胀……好奇怪……”迪克哽咽着，他努力适应着布鲁斯手指的入侵，在被戳按到体内的某一处时，他感觉自己像是被打开了什么就连自己都不知道的开关一样，呻吟声不断的溢出，难以形容的酸麻舒爽一股一股蹿上脊背，肠肉忍不住缩紧，像是有生命一样绞紧布鲁斯的手指。“等——不要撑开！”

布鲁斯对迪克的抗议置若罔闻，他不知什么时候已经将自己的腰带除去暗扣解开，早已经迫不及待地挺立着的阴茎就这么埋进迪克体内。

被远远粗大于手指的滚烫肉块就这样操进屁股里，迪克忍不住瞪大了眼睛，他甚至连惊叫都没来得及发出就被布鲁斯的挺弄堵回了嗓子眼里。

——好痛，好烫……

迪克的脑子里昏昏沉沉的，即便是被手指开拓过润滑过，布鲁斯的阴茎对他来说也着实太大了，他还是能感觉到撕裂般的疼痛。肉块就像一块滚烫的烙铁，一下下钉进他屁股里。他紧紧攀着布鲁斯的肩膀喉咙里发出细微又破碎的呻吟声。

为了安抚迪克，布鲁斯悉心地照顾着迪克的阴茎和囊袋，手指有技巧地磨蹭着会阴的部分。疼痛不知何时慢慢消散，快感从鼠蹊部窜起。肉体碰撞发出情色的拍打声，在蝙蝠洞空旷的空气里炸响。布鲁斯的阴茎不停顶在迪克最敏感的那一点上，这令他无法自持地每每在敏感点被攻击时收缩着后穴的肌肉，紧致的肠壁每一次收缩，都让布鲁斯也忍不住皱着眉发出愉悦的低吼。

“布鲁斯——布鲁斯——”高潮到来时，迪克已经泪水涟涟，口中喃喃念着的都是布鲁斯的名字，在精液喷洒出来的一瞬他搂紧对方的肩膀一口咬在布鲁斯的肩胛骨上。很好，在今晚他们都给彼此留下了专属的印记。

“嗯……”由于高潮的到来肠壁猛然收紧，挤压得布鲁斯一阵低吟，他用尽最后的理智忍耐住内射迪克的冲动，在高潮的瞬间他退了出来，将精液射在迪克已经被撞得发红一塌糊涂的屁股上……

===============================================================================

迪克瘫坐在椅子上任由布鲁斯拿着医用酒精擦过他的伤口，然后疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“我不是说过这点小伤舔舔就没事了吗？”他撅着嘴试图摆脱布鲁斯拿着酒精棉的手。

“那只是说辞，该消毒还是得消毒。”布鲁斯毫不留情地把酒精棉按在迪克受伤的乳头上，对方立即疼得呜咽出声，布鲁斯皱着眉，不由得联想起对方几分钟前在他怀里哭着高潮的模样。“这里伤口有些翻起来了，要小心不然会感染。”

——会翻起来还不是因为你用力吮得？

迪克暗自腹诽着不适地扭动了一下腰，他屁股底下凉凉的——他还穿着刚刚被弄脏的制服。布鲁斯转过身从身后的医疗器械柜里拿出了一枚创口贴，把它递给迪克。

“开玩笑吧？我又不是小孩子——”迪克对创口贴露出鄙夷的神态。

“这是隔离细菌的，相信我你穿衣服时如果摩擦到那里会觉得疼。”说罢布鲁斯伸手就准备亲自将创口贴贴上迪克的乳头。

“等、嘿——我自己可以……”

“阿嚏——————”蝙蝠洞内一个巨响无比的喷嚏声让布鲁斯和挣扎着躲避创口贴的迪克都在瞬间静止。他们两个同时回过头去，就看见一个穿着睡衣、鼻头通红得活像圣诞节驯鹿一样的提姆。

“……嘿，晚上好提米，阿福说你感冒了——”迪克声音有些尴尬，他不确定提姆在那里多久了，都看到了什么或是听到了什么。

“晚上好迪克，”提姆用力吸吸鼻子，声音里带着浓厚的鼻音，他脚步虚浮地朝他们走过来“我找不到我的电脑了，我想我可能把他落在什么地方了，你们有看到吗？”

“不，我们没有，你大概把它落在别的什么地方了。”迪克摇摇头，“或许你应该问问阿福。”

“是的是的我应该——嘿，迪克你身上那是……”鼻子不通气的提姆突然将声音拔高了几个分贝，他尖叫道，“哦~~~天哪，我还是个孩子！我不该看到这个！！”

“提米——这不是！我……”迪克差点咬到舌头，他意识到现在语言的辩白是多么苍白无力。现在他身上可不止有着伤痕，还有一些刚刚造就的明显就不是在初秋阴冷的蝙蝠洞里被蚊子咬过的痕迹。他尴尬极了，甚至想要找个地方藏起来，哦也许那只机械恐龙嘴里是个不错的地方……

“不不不迪克别解释，我都懂的，我会当是我病的头昏眼花看差了……”提姆象征性地蒙住眼睛，从指缝里偷看他们，“不用在意我——”

“提姆，”一直没有说话的布鲁斯冷硬地开口，“回去睡觉。”

“是是是是是——”提姆几乎是转身就逃，逃走的过程中还不忘回头竖起大拇指冲迪克做个鬼脸，无声地做出“我挺你”的口型。

“……”当提姆踢踢踏踏消失在视野范围后，迪克无声地盯着布鲁斯，一脸埋怨。

“……”同样沉默的布鲁斯倒是一脸无所谓。他盯着迪克红肿的乳头上贴着的创口贴沉思了两秒钟后，转过身欲盖弥彰地将操作台上本来就很整齐的资料文件又整理了一遍，然后迪克听见他说，“今晚留下来，你需要好好洗个热水澡。”

在读懂他话里的含义后笑容爬上迪克的唇角，他偏过头冲布鲁斯露出一口雪白的牙：“Round two？”

“……五分钟后，我房间。”说罢黑暗骑士披风一甩，头也不回地走向暗道。

他们都很期待五分钟后会发生的事。

 

—FIN—

 

 

 

 

 

FT：

桃只是想搞个大新闻开个车，结果差点把自己逼得疯掉，以后可不敢随便加感情戏了，本来构想的PWP比这个要狂野很多，这个故事里感情戏搞了一溜十三遭完全是因为桃做了一个梦，梦里迪克坐在布鲁斯大腿上说着“没有你就没有我啊BALABALA”这样的话，正如故事里写的那样。所以8000多字才让布鲁斯脱裤子，真是抱歉……XD

实际上我觉得布鲁斯这个人实在是太复杂了真的很不好把控，我发现每篇故事我的布鲁斯都属于闷骚→坏心眼的这种属性……= =

总而言之，感谢夏夏邀请我！=3=  
也感谢百忙之中帮我BETA的菜~

 

辣鸡桃


End file.
